We're not so different you and I
by Dramione27
Summary: She looked outraged, 'I hope you drown' she exclaimed, he looked confused for a second until she pushed him and he lost his footing on the mud and fell backwards, arms flailing, into the lake. DMHG. Oneshot.


"You dirty mudblood slut!" That was it, he was the final straw, she was pissed,

"I hope you drown!" she replied angrily, he looked confused for a second until she pushed him and he lost his footing on the mud and fell backwards into the lake, he flailed around a bit on the surface screaming profanities before he went underneath. She smirked at it, but as the hands of the clock moved her smirk changed into a deep frown. "Fuck!" she muttered as she stripped off her heavy cloak and robes and dived in after him. The water was like ice and she drew sharp breaths before breaking the surface again in a duck-dive. She couldn't see two feet in front of her but somehow she managed to find him, her hand felt through the seaweed and landed on something solid, very solid. She wrapped her hand around it and pulled, it turned out to be Malfoy's foot. Her throat burned with the need for air as she pulled him up and just before she broke the surface once more her mouth opened irrepressibly and she drew a huge breath of water. She pushed him up as she kicked and flailed to the surface, once she reached it she spluttered and drew deep breaths. Once she had recovered slightly she dragged him over to the bank with his collar. As soon as he was on solid ground she bent double and vomited dirty murky water, she coughed and spluttered some more before turning around to tend to her enemy.

There was a pulse but he wasn't breathing. No sign of any obstructions in his airway. She decided if he didn't get some air in his lungs soon he'd end up with brain damage so she tilted his head back, pinched his nose and flinched as her mouth met his and she exhaled. She repeated five times and checked for signs of breathing again, no such luck. "Don't you dare die you bastard!" she screeched hoarsely as she slapped his face. "Trust the one person I decide to try to drown to not know how to swim!" she ranted, "How did I know you would die just to send me to prison, Malfoy?" she rolled him into the recovery position and check his airways again, scraping his throat he suddenly vomited a stream of brown water before coughing and spluttering like she had previously. He took a few moments to recover and was disoriented for a bit but as soon as he had he sat up straight,

"You bitch! You tried to kill me!"

"Tried being the operative word! You're so stupid Malfoy you don't even know how to die right!" he bared his teeth at her,

"You pulled me out of the water and you're blaming me! I don't believe this!"

"Well after I decided to kill you I thought about Azkaban and having my wand broken and decided that would be what you wanted…then I'd be nothing but a muggle."

"You are nothing but a muggle."

"You're wrong Malfoy," she grabbed her wand viciously and levitated him seven feet into the air upside down. She smiled at looked up at him. "Who knew your face could be any colour but white you albino freak?" she was finally happy as she levitated him up and down nearly touching the ground, "Any more wisecracks, ferret?"

"I can see down your shirt Mudblood" she looked outraged as she dropped him quickly. "Oww, you dropped me you mudblood whore!"

"Damn straight I dropped you! You were being a prick."

"You dropped me from twenty fucking feet in the air!"

"Stop being a baby, asshole. It was more like two,"

"Seven!"

"Whatever." She paused for a moment and suddenly realised how cold she was, she started shivering but soon dropped to her knees and pulled her warm robes and cloak onto her body.

"You almost killed me bitch!" she glared at him,

"You ingrate. I saved your life! I almost died saving your life."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you didn't try to drown me."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you weren't being a prick."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you weren't a mudblood." she looked outraged once more but managed to calm herself down.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry for almost killing you."

"Sorry for almost killing me or sorry for almost loosing your wand and going to Azkaban?" she looked ashamed at herself. "Let's not kid ourselves; we both know that if we had the slightest chance of getting away with it we would kill each other without a moment's hesitation." She nodded however reluctantly.

"Face it Granger, we're not so different you and I," she nodded her head again as tears trailed down to the tip of her nose. He felt victorious. He'd cracked her again. He started laughing, she would do anything to shut him up...anything. As quickly as she'd pushed him in the water she pushed her mouth over his and as quickly as he'd jumped to insult her at all costs he deepened the kiss. So now they were two foes engaged in a fatal game of chicken, the first to give in would be the loser, the victor would win eternal bragging rights.

Little did he know how bad her day had been and how eager she was to have this one victory...he had no idea how far she'd go.

Little did she know that Malfoy was too proud to spend the rest of the year being called frigid...she had no idea how far he'd go.

But go they did, all the way, home run, exchanging body heat like two kids in the passenger seat of her dad's car. And when they were done they both wore identical expressions of smugness, and when they were back in their respective dormitories they broke into identical fits of anger, rage and self-loathing and kicked and screamed and were unable to be consoled. And the next day they would identically act as if nothing had ever happened. They would spend the rest of their lives identically suppressing that identical memory.

And all she could think of while she was repulsively pulling off his clothing there were his words "You know we're not so different you and I".

* * *

A bit different than my usual style but I hope you like. 

Comment and Criticise.

(♥) Dramione27.


End file.
